


first kisses :]

by fxliexdeux



Category: DSMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: DNF, M/M, They are so cute, enjoy i actually really love this prompt, i also cannot emotionally handle angst so you will only catch me with fluff, im sorry i can only write kisses deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxliexdeux/pseuds/fxliexdeux
Summary: George and Dream have recently started dating. After being stuck inside their dorm because of a blizzard, George asks why Dream has yet to kiss him. Dream admits he's never kissed someone before.“You mean to tell me you’re a kissing virgin”“Dude dont make it weird”“Im just saying..-wow. Really? i mean look at yo-”“Could you teach me?”Guys please i promise its not a crack fic i just really suck at descriptions and im lazy anyways enjoy homos
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	first kisses :]

“Huh?” George's mouth hung wide, silence falling over the two. A weird tension hung between the two, making the already cold room seem just a bit colder. Dream had his face pointed to his lap, hiding an embarrassed blush that George assumed was there. 

“I mean you don't have to if you don't want to i just thought since we’re dating and-”

“Ill do it” George said softly, seeming almost relieved, as if he thought he himself was the reason for Dreams shyness

“O-ok” the blonde stuttered nervously, tiny beads of sweat pricked at his temples as he anticipated what hes been stressing over for the past 20 years. 

“Uhm” the brunette cleared his throat “before we start… ya know. You mean to tell me you actually haven't kissed anyone before?” 

Dream scoffed, shoving his boyfriend's shoulder playfully. “Look i wasn't too popular in highschool alright?” The blonde admitted, grinning slightly. George's eyes shined with amusement as he continued to tease the younger. 

“Aw dweamy weamy never got a kissy wissy fwom a girl~” another light shove followed suit, along with an embarrassed grumble from the blonde that was too quiet and muffled for the olders ears. 

“Hm? What was that dreamy” george continued, scooting closer to the younger. 

“Oh come on now, shut upp” dream dragged that last word, his head dropping back down to his lap in attempt to hide the color he felt on his cheeks. He heard the brunette scoot closer to the other side of the dorm.

They now sat beside each other, backs leaning against dreams elevated bed, butts on the hardwood floor which- yes, may have not been the most comfortable decision, but deemed the most fitting for such conversations. 

Dream could feel his arm prickling with newfound warmth as it met with Georges. Dream was like a human furnace, and George's cold skin collided perfectly with his, making every touch from the other make Dream feel so perfectly warm on the inside. The blonde felt the tips of his ears redden as the brunette observed the other. 

Seconds of comfortable silence passed until George got bored. He lifted a hand, placing it softly beneath dreams chin, raising it just enough so he faced the brit. Georges hadn travelled up dreams jaw, slotting his fingers perfectly to cup his jaw. 

“Ready?” george asked softly, eyes fluttering. 

“mHM” dream hummed hesitantly, his shoulders tensing as he placed his hands on either side of him. He squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath until finally, right as he could feel Georges nose touch his own-

“WAIT!”

The brits eyes flew open, confusion laced his gaze as he stared into the others eyes.

“Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait-” dream waved his hands, forming a small gap between the two. 

“Where- where should i put my hands?” dream breathed, “and what about my head? Am i supposed to- to like tilt it?” The blonde felt his face heat up again, and dropped his head into the brits shoulder. A breathy laugh escaped the brits mouth.

“Here” george said, bringing the blondes arms to drape around his neck lazily. George then tilted dreams face very slightly to the right, and let his arms slide back into position. 

The brunette felt dreams tension loosen a little, feeling nervous hands play with his hair and hold the back of his neck. 

Leaning in once again, the two let their eyes flutter close, dream sucked in a breath, but stayed completely still, letting George lean to him. Tension in the air thickened, and dream could practically feel the others soft breath on his lips. Until

Dream recoiled. 

His eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment and his hands returned to now completely cover his face. 

George rolled his eyes in amusement, never having expected someone as confident as Dream so be like this.

“Georgieeee” dream dragged, “you take too long and it makes me even more nervous” dream grinned, tinged with humility. 

“Alright, alright” george breathed, “you start it then”

Dreams heart pumped as George looked at him expectantly. Dreams eyes darted around the room nervously, anywhere but George's eyes. George was pretty and doing things with pretty people made Dream nervous. A few seconds passed and george let out a breathy giggle

“We dont have to do it tonight dream its fi-”

He was cut off by the quickest, tiniest little peck to his lips. 

Dream dropped his hands from georges cheeks as quickly as he placed him, nervously sputtering “like that?” 

George sat there for a minute, eyes wide with a small grin sewed onto his face. 

“Do you think you could-” the brunette revived himself “we could- try that again?” 

Dream nodded, his hands finding their way to George's shoulders, soon to the back of his neck, yet again toying with the soft brunette locks. He shut his eyes in anticipation, feeling the tension thicken as a sign of the brit getting closer.

The two paused, feeling their breaths collide onto eachothers lips, until dream leaned slightly forward, and touched their lips together in a soft unison.

Although technically their second kiss, it felt much better than the first time. Much more real, much longer. The second Dream felt George's lips, he melted. The brunettes lips were as soft as rose petals. As if he were stirring syrup, satisfyingly smooth and addicting. 

From Georges point of view he was exhausted (in the best way possible) Dreams lips washed a feeling of warmth and comfort over him. One that the brunette has never experienced. He felt his cheeks and ears heat up at the new sensation as a loving hand on the back of his head pulled him deeper. Like he was being wrapped up in a freshly dryed blanket, soft and warm. So, so very warm. George swore he felt his head spin, his lips were intoxicating. George moved his hands to lull dreams lips even closer (if possible) and breathed in through his nostrils, he feeling of fresh air and loving lips. One that he was sure to never get tired of. 

Dream exhaled through his nose, feeling himself involuntarily smile into the kiss. Their heads tilted again, and the blonde felt a smile match his own. 

The two broke apart, their lungs burning for oxygen, but their hearts hungry for more. Their foreheads leaned against eachother, calm still air surrounded them, and for a split second no one else existed but them. 

The sweet and heavy moment dissipated when dream started peppering the brits face with small kisses. Placing them all over his forehead, and cheeks, trailing down his jaw and to the corners of his mouth, maybe on purpose to tease the brunette a bit. One final kiss was placed on Georges lips, both fueling their hunger and satisfying their aches for each other.. 

They pulled apart for good, giddy smiles plastered onto their faces, eyes glossed over. 

“So how was your first kiss” George teased, wiping his hand over his swollen lips, a grin dancing on his face.

“Okay maybe it wasnt my first-”

“DREAM.”


End file.
